Help:Established Standards
UPDATED: January 4th, 2020 The following are the rules that govern this Wikia and shall be subject to updates at any time as deemed necessary and may be done with / without a notice. Making an account and submitting content constitutes acceptance of the below terms and that you've read them, so please make an effort to read everything. While I will make every attempt to inform you of any changes, it is your responsibility to keep updated. I have split the rulebook into different sections as to avoid making this a literal text wall; please read them as well. Note that all of the rules listed here apply in the other sections too. '' * * * *Discord Rulebook 'Everything on this page consists of the general rules for this Wikia and shall be strictly enforced.' 'General Rules' Behave towards other users. ''Flaming/trolling/harassment towards another user, along with any form of hate speech or insensitive jokes/references is forbidden and shall be dealt with severely. '' ''While the definition of "hate speech" is not well defined specifically, this will generally refer to making incendiary remarks based on race, nationality, gender, sexual orientation, political views or some other factor. You are expected to conduct yourselves in a civilized manner and not engage in flame wars, Wikia drama or the like. ''No intercommunity drama. ''I am aware that some of you know each other (and me) on other sites besides Sakura CC (including on the unaffiliated YCM Wikia is not linked to the site proper in any shape or form). However, if something happened between you and another member here on YCM or any other site / Discord, etc, leave it over there and either resolve your differences there or let the staff there handle it, assuming they are competent enough to deal with the situation properly. Outside drama doesn't belong here, so don't bring it over. ''Bring up any problems with this site in a civilized manner. ''This Wikia is not perfect by any means, but as mentioned beforehand, it is your responsibility as a civilized human being to be mature about any suggestions or complaints that require attention. '' ''If there exists any issue regarding anything (site has issues, problematic user on site, etc), immediately bring it up to my attention (preferably on my talk page) or to a Wikia mod. Do NOT make a scene of the matter / exacerbate the situation further. Doing so will result in stricter punishments, if not outright dismissal from this Wikia. ''Give credit to info obtained from other Fandoms or Wikipedia sites. ''Providing a link to page where you found it or accreditation at the end of the article will suffice. You do not require formal citations as is expected for Wikipedia or academic papers, but just note where you got it to avoid plagiarism. If it is common knowledge and all, then you don't need to. ''Do NOT edit other people's pages. ''Simply put, do not edit other people's pages unless they've given you permission or under the following conditions: *''Correct templating usage (i.e. If something's up with the template / rendering and you wish to help fix it.)'' *''OCG, grammar/spelling errors. (Please see the Miscellaneous rules for more details)'' If you need to do this, either leave a comment on the page or leave a message on Talk pages. It also helps if you leave a reason for why you made the changes. Arbitarily changing a user's cards or characters because they are "too broken" / OP'd by your standards or break precedent in the game will constitute as a breach of this rule and shall be punished. Vandalism (such as either deleting content, replacing it with useless content and so forth) shall result in a ban / editing lock from this Wikia for a set period of time, depending on severity. Additionally, ripping off a user's content from another site will be penalized. Repeat offenders shall be permabanned altogether. However, if you are posting it for another user and properly attribute the works to them, it is fine. ''All content must be in English ''This one should be self-explanatory, but anything you make here must be in English. Do not assume that other members are able to understand Japanese or your native language, whatever that may be. However, as many people do not speak English as their primary language, you may also use Google Translate to post your content. We will help you fix up the grammar/spelling and whatnot later. In the context of card pages, you may write the card effects in your native language(s), but make sure an English translation is given. More on this in the Custom Cards subsection. ''Image/content policies. No adult content ''As per Fandom regulations, images may not exceed PG-16 (the level at which you would expect to see in an older teen anime/manga, etc), nor can they include explicit content such as adult material and gore. Posting pornographic images will be punishable by a permaban and all offending content deleted. If you have a question about whether a pic you wish to use is permissible, PLEASE, ask before you use it. ''Do not upload content verbatim. ''For instance, don't upload the actual image for Decode Talker verbatim (however, there are older pages that do have existing pics, however they are only for template testing). However, you may remake the card with the same image (meaning image may be used, but effects and other stuff must change). See the Custom Card rules for more details. ''Usage policies ''Images of characters/content from other franchises is permitted, including fanart, but make sure you have permission to use the images; even if you plan on crediting them and are not receiving monetary compensation. '' ''There exist some artists on dA, Pixiv and so forth who do not like you using their art and it usually says this in the description. Please read the following section for more details. ''Addressing work originally found on other sites. 'In the context of this site, deviantArt (dA) will be used as a catch-all to describe all known art sites, such as itself, Pixiv, ArtStation, FurAffinity or personal sites for professional artists/designers and the like.' ''I am aware that some images that were originally uploaded on dA may have been reposted on other sites such as Google, Pinterest, Zerochan, etc. and you may not have know nof its origin, nor the artist's wishes / conditions for usage. Therefore, let's talk about what rights you have as a member of this Wikia and what rights do you as the artist/designer have (in the context of complaints). It is requested that all cases involving disputed content be settled at the lower levels (down here) and NOT proceed to litigative measures. ''Artists ''As stated above, you must consider the fact that some of your work may have been reposted on other sites like Pinterest, Zerochan and so forth without linking back to your pages. Give members the benefit of the doubt and assume the following: *''They did not know about your terms for usage (whether they are forbidden to use them outside your site or at all with certain conditions).'' *''Your works are not being used for personal/monetary gain in the context of cards or character design.'' Unless you can provide adequate proof that the user in question is known to flagrant violate terms and conditions, DO NOT accuse them of intentional disregard. ''Complaint Process ''If your characters/artwork was used without permission, please make a note on the Adminstratorʻs talk page (Sakura) or in the forum about it in a civilized manner. '' 'Fill out the form on the Wikia forum or the Google Docs version you may use if necessary, which can be found here. If you feel the need to discuss this privately, message me on Discord.' Unless this is a repeat case, the accused members shall be given a chance to contest the matter or clarify any issues that were mentioned here. We want to know the whole story from both sides and will not remove content without due process. Fandom users ''If the staff here receives a complaint about certain artwork you have used, we will ask you to remove it or request evidence that you have been given permission/rights to use the work. (If the art in question is indeed yours, then it may help to make a note in your page). In the case of card art, just remove the picture you used or work out something with the artist. They may not be as receptive to working out a deal at this stage, but just be civil about it. We would like to not have to deal with litigative issues regarding content here, so please abide by any takedown requests if asked to. ''Other stuff ''While it should be self-explanatory, it is expected that both artists and members resolve the matter in a civil manner and does not proceed to legal action. We would like to avoid that because all content here is for non-profit and litigative action is expensive for all parties involved. Do not retaliate against each other, nor towards the staff members who end up dealing with the complaints, else you will each be punished accordingly. '' ''Non-community members are held to the same standards as regulars here and shall be subject to the same punishments if incivility erupts. For members, do not continue the matter on the artist's personal sites or elsewhere, otherwise you'll face sanctions there (and potential litigative action). Anything you do outside of Sakura CC is beyond my control and I am not responsible for any punishments or legal action you are subject to. ''Miscellaneous notes ''As mentioned on the main page, we are not affiliated with any of the anime companies, but due to recent C/D orders by Nihon Ad Systems towards Dueling Book and YGOPro (not us), '' ''I must make this clear that any content made by users is non-profit. Additionally, do not post illegal hacks or whatnot. ''Accounts ''While I do permit multiple accounts in the event something happens to your original one (i.e. compromised, forgot password, wanted name change but used it, etc.), you must inform me that it is you. I cannot see IP addresses to confirm that it's you making the edits. Eventually I will figure out it's you by uploading content so make it easier on yourself. Please note that using multiple accounts to evade any punishments will result in all your known accounts being suspended/banned from this Wikia; moreover, any records on your old account will carry over. Warning/punishment scale As everything on this list is not weighted the same, I do not have a specific scale for doing these things. In most cases, I will try to use the following. *Verbal warning *Watching your user / talk pages *Revocation of editing privileges temporarily (time to be determined) *Revocation of privileges permanently (your IP will be blocked as will any others you try to edit from). **Extreme cases will be taken to Fandom for further sanctions. Posting pornography will result in a permanent ban without question, so please don't go there. Again, these punishments aren't necessarily sequential and I may opt to skip steps depending on the situation. I hope it doesn't get further than maybe the 1st or 2nd tier. Questions/comments? I realize that you just had to read this massive text wall of the rules, but it's important that I be transparent about what I expect from you as a contributing member to this Wikia and what I should be doing as the founder/admin of this Wikia. If there are any questions, concerns, etc, please notify me on my talk page or Discord if you wish to have your conversation with me private. 機械龍ルカ (きかいりゅう ) (talk)